Dispersal wolf (2.7)
During Amethyst Mountain, it is the player's primary objective to find themselves a mate of the opposite gender to their wolf. To fulfil this objective, the player must survive the wilderness and gain experience along the way. Like the player, this wolf has left its birth pack in order to find a mate and start its own family. There are three wolf territories designated around the map. Dispersal wolves can appear within any of these territories once the player has accumulated a set amount of experience points. Mate The purpose of a dispersal wolf is to become the player's mate during the first episode; once a bond has been established between two wolves, it is not possible to encounter or bond with a different dispersal wolf of the opposite gender once a mate has been found. Personalities Unlike most stranger wolves, dispersal wolves are not hostile and will not get themselves into a fight with the player regardless of their interaction decisions in the social arena. If provoked, it is not uncommon for a dispersal wolf to flee or leave the player of their own volition. It is impossible to fight these wolves. It is believed that a dispersal wolf's stats are affected by the territory in which they are encountered; for example, finding a dispersal wolf of the opposite gender to the player's wolf in the druid territory will grant the mate a higher strength stat. This has not been proven nor confirmed by the developers. Color Like the player, it is possible for dispersal wolves to use the same fifteen pelt textures and tints which are randomly generated per wolf encountered -- take note that this applies to most, if not all stranger wolf encounters. Location Dispersal wolves have a chance of appearing at all three territories during Amethyst Mountain after satisfying the experience requirement; they will not appear before this condition has been met. During Slough Creek, dispersal wolves cannot be found. In Lost River, dispersal wolves can be found within any of the three territories. Much like the first episode, the player is still required to have gained sufficient experience before these wolves can be encountered and bonded with. However, it is not possible to migrate to Slough Creek from Lost River after finding a mate. Gallery Placeholder.png|Feel free to contribute to this gallery! Matepact_(2.7).png|A bond has been successfully established. Mate (2.7).png|A player and their mate exploring the slopes of Amethyst Mountain. Trivia *Wolves are known to share a lifelong bond unless parted by death. *If a potential mate leaves the social arena due to poor interaction choices, the Charmless achievement will be awarded. *Due to a possible bug, it is possible for the game to lock-up during a social arena after establishing a bond has been completed. This renders it impossible to save. Fortunately, the game autosaves, so reloading should allow players to continue if they are affected by this bug. References Category:WolfQuest Category:Amethyst Mountain Category:Lost River Category:Single Player Category:NPCs Category:Passive Category:Friendly Category:Interactive Category:2.7 Category:Galleries